Of Shinobi and Stargates
by southdakotaboy
Summary: This is a crossover story. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru are on a simple mission that goes wrong. Really, really wrong as in sent to another galaxy wrong. Our lost shinobi must now make new allies and battle new enemies to find their way home. Naru/Hin
1. A Simple Job Yeah Right!

The following story is a joint effort of me and shkamaru15. We liked each other's work and after talking about it for a while we decided to try writing a story together. The story is a crossover between Naruto and Stargate Atlantis. The idea for this story had been floating around in the back of my head for a while, but I really hadn't gotten around to doing anything with it. We hope to get about a chapter out every one to two weeks if possible. The time frame of our story begins with Naruto filler episode 173 and the first season of Stargate Atlantis.

Anyway here is the first chapter of our story we hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. As much as we want to we just don't, please just ignore our heartbroken sobbing as we absorb this reality.

A Simple Job, Yeah Right!

The three, young shinobi were standing at the front gates of the village of Konoha. They had been given a mission they couldn't fail by the fifth Hokage. Tsunade had been quite clear on the matter: failing meant going back to the academy, and that was something that Naruto Uzumaki,  
Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga weren't willing to do. The mission actually  
looked rather simple: their client, a man named Agari Kaisen, had trusted them  
with a map revealing the location of a treasure. All they had to do was get  
the treasure.

At the moment, Kiba was arguing with Naruto about him being a burden to the  
team.

"Naruto you idiot! I'm the one who should be in charge. I've spent weeks training out in the mountains with Akamaru!" shouted Kiba while Akamaru growled from his familiar perch atop Kiba's head.

"But the map says this is the fastest way to go!" Naruto shouted back, jabbing the map with his finger.

The conversation ended when both shinobi agreed to a race to see who the real burden to the team was.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he shoved his face up next to Hinata's.

"W..W..What N..N..Naruto?" asked the now red faced girl.

"You're going to come with me right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata could only silently nod her head and desperately wish that the mission would  
go well.

Hours later, both Hinata and Naruto were completely exhausted. In his determination to prove that he was not a burden to the team, Naruto had set a grueling pace. Hinata had faithfully and without complaint followed Naruto. Needless to say, Kiba won.

Unfortunately with all the arguing they weren't able to notice the three people that had been quietly following them. The three mysterious figures with flashing red eyes now sat hidden a short distance away carefully watching the trio as they stood at the mouth of a cave.

It was a limestone cave, like the one the treasure was supposed  
to be in. But the map said the one they were looking for was supposed to  
be further ahead. Naruto didn't really care, so he entered the cave, closely  
followed by Hinata and not so closely followed by an annoyed Kiba. It  
happened when Naruto and Hinata reached a dead end. A pair of red eyes  
flashed once again in the darkness of the cave, followed by the glint of a kunai knife  
soaring through the air. Suddenly the ceiling of the cave was collapsing  
over them filling the air with dust and debries.

Luckily, Kiba and Akamaru were able to save their teammates, but Hinata  
was left with a nasty gash to her leg. After wrapping it up in bandages, Kiba decided to search for the treasure alone. The upcoming terrain would be much more  
difficult and it was not something an injured shinobi or a knucklehead ninja would be  
able to go through.

"You stay here and watch Hinata Naruto." Kiba ordered. He braced himself for the expected outburst from Naruto. Much to his surprise the only argument he got was from the normally quiet Hinata.

"No Kiba-kun Naruto should go with you!" Hinata said in a firm voice.

Kiba wondered if the subject of the discussion would notice Hinata's lack of a stutter. Hinata's long time crush on the blond headed ninja was well known to everyone in the village with two notable exceptions: her father and the knuckle head Naruto himself.

"No Hinata, Kiba is right I need to stay here with you." Naruto said.

Both Kiba's and Hinata's heads whipped around and they stared at Naruto in surprise. Neither had ever heard Naruto give in so easily.

"What?" said Naruto sheepishly as he stood with his hands behind his head, elbows pointed out and a sad grin on his face. "It is partly my fault that Hinata got hurt."

"I..i...it's al...all right Naruto." Stammered Hinata.

"Fine it is settled then." Said Kiba before Naruto could change his mind. With a quick wave Kiba and Akamaru headed out.

Soon after Kiba and Akamaru had left Naruto and Hinata behind, two of the red eyed  
ninja that had been following them jumped out of their hiding spot, throwing  
smoke bombs at them. Neither Naruto nor Hinata were able to put up a struggle.

When Naruto came to his senses several hours later, he was laying down on the floor of a cave,  
all tied up. Glancing around he saw Hinata a short distance away from him.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. But the answer didn't come from the Hinata he was  
looking at.

"I'm over here!"

There were two Hinatas, tied up just like him. After asking if they were  
twins, it was clear to Naruto that one of them was a fake, but who? Even their  
voices sounded alike! He asked them the name of Hinata's father, but they both  
got it right. Naruto whispered that he wished that Kiba and Akamaru were here because they would be able to distinguish them by their scent. At that moment a familiar voice denied it. A man slowly emerged from the shadows. It was their client, Agari Kaisen.

"Hey, weren't you the client who hired us for this gig? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I hired you, but it wasn't the buried treasure I was really after. It was your faces."

"Faces?"

"That's correct young man. I already have your face." Another Naruto got out from who knows where.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he said.

Agari Kaisen said he was now going out to get his last face. One of the tied up Hinatas got up, and the rope fell on the floor. The fakes gazed at the real Leaf shinobi with evil looks upon their faces. They were going after Kiba.

Sure enough, about an hour later, Kiba was also imprisoned in the dungeon,  
along with the real Naruto, Hinata and Akamaru. His face had already been  
copied and Kaisen, along with the fake shinobi, stood up, looking at their  
prisoners from above. Apparently, they were of the Kedwin clan, and were going to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Leaves and carry out their mission of destruction. They already knew of the good places to attack, thanks to the arch enemy of Konoha, Orochimaru. But the real shinobi knew their plan now, and weren't going to be allowed to live. Fake Hinata held up a  
light. The cave's ceiling was covered with paper bombs, hundreds of them.

With in moments of their departure the three leaf shinobi struggled to free themselves from

their bonds.

"What's that?" asked Kiba pausing his struggles for a moment.

With horrified looks the three all looked up at the ceiling of the cave. They could clearly see the

explosive tags beginning to burn.

With a frantic burst of energy Kiba managed to wiggle himself close to Akamaru.

"Akamaru bite through the ropes!" Kiba shouted at his partner. Using his sharp teeth the small dog made short work of the ropes. In a flash Kiba freed both Hinata and Naruto.

Just as they made their way out of the pit they had been in the explosive tags began to go off.

"Oh no!" cried Hinata "That's coming from up ahead! We're trapped!"

"Everyone this way! We can go this way!" Naruto yelled as he scampered down an opening that had escaped their notice earlier.

Without a moment of hesitation, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru followed the blond ninja. Seconds after they did the rest of the tags exploded bringing down the rest of the cave.

After a short journey down the side cave the team the team noticed that there was a light ahead.

"Hey maybe this is the way out!" said Naruto. Heedless of traps or ambushes he took off down the cave tunnel towards the light.

"Naruto you idiot! Get back here!" Kiba said in a harsh whisper. Naruto paid him no attention.

"Naruto-kun..." Was all Hinata could bring herself to say.

"Hey guys come quick I found the treasure!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly from up ahead.

Looking at each other in surprise the team hurried to catch up. Rounding a corner they found themselves in a brightly lit room. On one side stood Naruto proudly pointing down at what could be described as a treasure chest.

"I found it! I found it!" Naruto shouted. Spinning around he pointed his finger at Kiba and said "Who's the loser now?"

Before her two teammates could start to argue Hinata asked the most important question" What do we do now?"


	2. Hey Guys! Should those be there?

Well here is chapter two. Again I would like to thank shkamaru15 for all of his help with making this a team effort. I would also like to remind everyone that neither of us own Naruto.

Hey! Should those be there?

Hinata sat and stared at the mysterious stone ring that dominated the far side of the room they were currently trapped in. It was very large and imposing. It was covered by a series of seven, evenly spaced symbols along the outside edge of the ring.

"Look out!" yelled Kiba as he leapt backwards to avoid more falling debris.

Hinata heard several startled yells from behind her quickly followed by the characteristic popping sound of disappearing shadow clones. Spinning around she saw the tell tale puffs of smoke that indicated the early departure of three of Naruto's clones.

"It's no use guys," Naruto said to the rest of his surviving clones as they gathered around him, "there is no way we can move those rocks." With a casual wave of his hand he dismissed the remainder of his clones.

Hinata breathed a small sigh of relief. She had begun to worry if they were going to have enough air to breath. While it was handy in most situations to have a small army of Narutos ; a small army of hot, sweaty, shirtless Narutos... Hinata quickly thrust that train of thought from her mind. The last thing she needed to do in this dangerous situation was to start daydreaming about her secret crush, Naruto. No. She had to keep focused. Trapped in a cave with limited air was not a good place for either daydreaming or a small army of Narutos, shirtless or otherwise.

"Hey, hey Hinata are you ok?" asked Naruto from directly in front of her.

"EEP!" was all she could say as she fell backwards towards the pedestal that she had been standing next to. Desperately trying to catch herself Hinata flung out her arm, as soon as it made contact with the pedestal everything lit up.

Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba assumed defensive crouches in case Hinata had sprung some sort of trap.

"Hinata what did you do?" ask Kiba as he glanced around looking for possible danger.

"I...I... j...j...ust touched one of the p...p...ads on the p...pedestal and it moved." Answered Hinata , her stutter coming back in full force due to her nervousness.

"The pedestal moved?! Wow Hinata-chan you've gotten strong!" exclaimed Naruto as he stood next to her, arms placed behind his head and a big smile on his face.

"Naruto you dolt! The pedestal didn't move one of these pads did!" shouted Kiba, who had now moved over to the chest high pedestal. He pointed to a now brightly lit pad.

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata began.

"Ney, Ney who you calling dolt? Dog breath boy?" shouted Naruto as he crowded up next to Kiba on the small platform that the pedestal stood on.

"Grrr!" was Akamaru's contribution to the conversation. Things began to go rapidly downhill at that point, as Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto all began to punch, claw and bite each other in a withering pile on the floor.

Heaving a heavy sigh Hinata turned her attention back to the still glowing pads. After a few minutes of careful study Hinata noticed that the seven symbols on the ring were also represented at various points on the pad. They were however mixed in with many other symbols. With a trembling hand Hinata slowly reached out and placed her left hand on another one of the pads that circled the faintly glowing center stone. As soon as she touched the pad it lit up. Hinata also noticed that the round, red center stone also began to glow brighter. With growing confidence Hinata proceeded to touch a pad in each ring closer to the central stone. Each time she pressed on there was a loud snapping sound, which steadily increased in volume.

The noise had finally reached a point where it had caught the attention of the two boys and dog. They were now poised in mid-fight, their eyes glued to her.

"Hinata!" Kiba began, only to stare in shock as Hinata placed both hands on the glowing center stone and pushed. What followed was like nothing they had ever seen before.

The ring which had stood silent and motionless up to this point suddenly sprang to life. With a horrible grinding noise of stone on stone the massive ring began to move. Suddenly it stopped and a chevron containing one of the symbols snapped into place. Instantly the ring began to spin again repeating the process six more times.

While this was happening the boys had dusted themselves off and approached the now suddenly nervous Hinata.

"Uh... Hinata-chan are you sure that was a good idea? " asked Naruto as he stood next to her. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun, I...I... just couldn't stop myself. It was like the stone was calling to me."

"I hope it isn't a trap." Said Kiba.

"Yip." barked Akamaru in complete agreement with his partners thought.

As if on cue the final chevron locked into place and a massive water spout shot out from the center of the ring. It hovered in the air for a few moments in utter defiance of gravity; something the three young shinobi could appreciate, before collapsing back into the center of the ring where it formed a smooth, horizontal pool.

After staring at it for a few silent moments Naruto began to walk towards it.

"Naruto-kun, be careful, don't get too close." Hinata said in a hushed voice, half raising her hand as if to hold Naruto back.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'm not going anywhere near that thing!"

"Well what the hell you going to do then?" asked Kiba, his eyes still firmly fixed on the ring.

"This!" said Naruto as he rapidly put his hands through a complex set of motions "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Instantly a cloud of smoke appeared. As it dissipated one of Naruto's many clones stepped forward.

"Go see what's on the other side," Naruto told the still somewhat confused clone. Without any further hesitation Naruto stepped forward and pushed the clone into the center of the pool. It promptly disappeared without a trace. "Now we just have to wait till it comes back," said Naruto. He flashed a devilish grin at Hinata causing her to blush. " Hey, Hinata-chan are you alright? You look like you have a fever."

"N...no N...naruto-kun... I'm fine..." Hinata stammered out. She tried to stay focused on what Naruto was saying but kept getting lost in his blue eyes.

"Are you sure? You're red all over, you don't look so good." Gently placing his hand on her forhead tried to take Hinata's temperature. "We can't have you getting sick now Hinata, there is no way to get you to a hospital! I don't know if I could play a Doctor for you!"

"_…play Doctor…you!"_ What did he just say! Screamed Hinata's inner self. Does Naruto want to play doctor with me? Oh My God what do I do? What do I say?

Before Naruto could go any further in his examination of Hinata's health or Hinata could complete her train of thought; the clone stepped back through the water.

At that moment the ring made a strange sucking noise and seemed to collapse in on its' self. Naruto spun away from Hinata and rushed over to his clone.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked the clone.

"It leads outside. The ring opens up in the middle of a forest. It seems perfectly safe, but something seemed a little off."

"Hinata, can you get the ring to open up again?" Kiba asked.

"I think so," said Hinata. The dark haired young girl moved back over to the pedestal and began to press the pads in the same order she had the first time. Within a few moments the trio stood in front of the ring.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kiba as he held Akamaru.

"Yes, I'm ready," answered Hinata.

" We're ready!" shouted Naruto and his shadow clone in unison. They reached down and grabbed the treasure chest that Naruto had discovered when they had first entered this hidden room.

"Fine, let's do this!" shouted Kiba. Without a backward glance Kiba turned and walked through the water ring. Naruto and his clone followed right on his heels. Hinata looked around her briefly and with a small sigh she also stepped through the ring.

What happened next was impossible for Hinata to describe. It felt like she was falling and being pulled apart at the same time. She seemed to be falling through some sort of tunnel without any sense of speed. It was the most exciting thing that she had ever felt. The next thing she knew she was stumbling out into the sunshine into a leaf covered clearing. Regaining her balance she spotted Kiba and Naruto several feet away. They were standing side by side and looking silently up into the air. Hinata walked over to them and looked up.

"Hey guys should those be there?" asked Naruto in a puzzled voice.

"This can't be good." Kiba said in a remarkably calm voice.

Hinata couldn't help but nod her head in silent agreement as she stared up at the three gigantic planets that dominated the sky overhead. No this can't be good at all.


	3. So, you guys from around here?

Well first thanks from myself and Maru (that's Shkamaru15, but he likes people to call him that) for all the reviews everyone. We really appreciate them and all the other traffic our story has been getting.

For those of you who are interested this is a crossover with Stargate Atlantis timeframe mid 1st season and it will go AU from there. At least that is the plan we might change our minds later but that is the plan as of now.

For those of you who, who tuned in expecting a Naru/Hina fic it is coming and it will be the most important element of the story.

Also there will be violence and fighting coming soon, most likely by chapter 5.

Anyway keep those reviews coming they make us feel all warm and squishy inside. And of course don't forget we don't own Naruto. If we did we really would feel all warm and squishy inside.

So, you guys from around here?

"So we're not in Fire Country anymore." Naruto said in a slow, measured tone. His voice held just a hint of disbelief as if he expected to be the butt of some unexplained joke. He eyed Hinata. He had come to find that he trusted her completely for some reason.

He wasn't quite sure when he had started to feel this way, but he had felt it for a long time. When he had been feeling down just before the Chunnin exam just talking to her had given him the will to try his best and win. Naruto also found himself very concerned about her health. Most of the time he could care less if one of the girls was sick, but not Hinata. No, if she even looked a little flushed his heart would seize up and he would get worried about her. This rather very interesting line of thought was rudely interrupted by an angry outburst from Kiba.

"Naruto, you moron! Of course we're not in Fire Country anymore," waving his arm in a vast sweep that took in most of the sky, Kiba continued "I mean, look at the sky. Since when were there three planets floating in the air like that!"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata started to say, only to be cut off by the still angry Kiba.

"No Hinata, don't defend him! We need to deal with the fact that we are on another flipping planet. We also need to figure out how we are going to get home." Suddenly Kiba stopped in mid tirade.

"Wha....," Naruto started to say.

"SHHHH...," Was all Kiba said while he pointed with one finger at the now alert Akamaru.

Akamaru was standing fully erect with his ears perked forward.

The three shinobi clearly heard several faint voices in the distance. The voices were female and getting steadily louder. With a quick meeting of eyes a plan was silently formed and agreed upon. Using the Shunshin no Jutsu, Naruto and Kiba hid themselves on either side of the clearing, leaving Hinata alone for the time being. Within a few moments four girls entered the clearing along a very faint trail.

The girls stopped talking the moment they spotted Hinata. For a few moments they simply stood and stared at her not saying or doing anything.

"Well at least they aren't running screaming in terror or some other nonsense," Hinata said to herself. She took the few moments of awkward silence to study the four girls. They were dressed in primitive, but sturdy looking clothing made out of what looked like leather trimmed with fur. The clothes while not dull did seem designed to let the wearer blend into the forest background. Hinata decided to take the first step.

"Hello, my name's Hinata." Hinata added a small wave of her hand to help show she was friendly.

Taka stared at the strange girl standing in the middle of the Ring meadow. She was dressed in a tan colored coat, short pants, and what looked like open toed sandals. Taka could tell she was not of the Tazawa people.

Kitane, eldest of their small group of friends took the lead as she normally did.

"Hello Hinata my name is Kitane, these are my friends Aki and Kitamyia and her sister Taka," Kitane pointed to each in turn.

Just as she was about to speak up; Taka felt a sudden presence next to her. Before she could even blink a very excited blond was shouting at her.

"So, you guys from around here?"

At that point Taka did, in her opinion, the only sensible thing she could. "Aaaagh!!!!" And with that she pivoted in a half circle and took off running back down the path. Eyes shut, head back, and arms pumping for all they were worth Taka was just beginning to think about what was happening when she heard a voice cry "Watch out!"

Before she could open her eyes Taka felt herself plow into a rather doggy smelling obstacle. As soon as she hit she stopped moving, forward at least she could sense that she was now headed down. Less than a second later, even though it felt like an eternity, she felt herself and her unfortunate victim come to a sudden halt as they hit the ground.

Screwing up all of her courage Taka slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was some sort of grey jacket. She slowly let her eyes drift upwards. The next thing her eyes met was another set of eyes, puppy dog eyes to be exact. After a few seconds of staring at each other in shock and one lick by the puppy she was reminded that she had ran into someone.

"Ah hem, excuse me are you alright?"

At the sound of the boy's voice Taka looked all the way up. Right into the most exotically handsome face she had ever seen. He had brown eyes, red tattoos on his cheeks, and fangs!

"I..I..I'm alright," Taka whispered in a barely audible voice. Her throat felt like it had an iron strap wrapped around it. "Ar...are you alr...alright?" Taka stuttered out. She hated how she stuttered when she was nervous or upset.

"I'm fine and so is Akamaru! You know you don't need to be scared of Naruto, he's harmless!"

"I am not!" came the shouted reply.

Taka looked over and saw the rest of the group struggling to hold back laughter.

"Taka I knew you were friendly, but I didn't know you were that friendly!" Kitane said with a laugh.

Taka suddenly realized that she was still resting atop the new boy...Kiba, in what could only be described as a romantic embrace. With a strangled cry she pushed herself up and off of the boy. She felt herself getting very hot and realized she must be blushing a deep red. This only severed to start everyone laughing. After a few moments Taka couldn't help but join in to, after all it was kind of funny.

Hinata felt relief wash through her as she watched everyone laugh at Kiba and the young girl. Hinata felt that now would be a good time to get some information.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us where we are?"

"This is the planet Taza and we are called the Tazawa," answered the older girl who had called herself Kitane. "Are you traders? It is early in the season for traders to be coming through. We were just on our way to the gate to begin clearing the leaves from the steps for the start of the season."

"No we aren't traders, we're ninjas!" shouted Naruto at the top of his voice.

"What are ninjas?" asked Kitamyia.

"Yes, what are ninjas?" repeated Kitane. "My father is the elder responsible for keeping track of all the people who have contacted us through the gate and I've never heard of ninjas before."

"This is our first time using a gate," Hinata said. She opted to tell as much of the truth as she could, because these young girls might be able to help her and her companions return to their home. They certainly seemed to have more firsthand knowledge of this "gate" and how it worked then they did.

"Well that settles it then," Kitane said in a firm voice. "You absolutely must come back to the village and meet my father. You can spend the night with us." Glancing over to where Taka and Kiba stood shyly next to each other, Kitane remarked "besides it would give our newest lovey dovey couple time together."

"Kitane!" wailed Taka as she desperately tried to see if she could sink into the ground from total embarrassment.

"Hey! You don't have to act like it is the most awful thing that could happen to you, geez what am I, chopped liver or something?!" Kiba said as he put on his most injured expression.

Taka, who had never been very good with flirting with the boys of her village, let alone a stranger from the gate, fell right into Kiba's little trap.

"No..No your really handsome and....Oh My God!..I..mean your...I meant that your good looking...ahhhggg!!!" Taka stammered helplessly.

"Oh this is going to be good," said Kitane gleefully. "Speaking of handsome and good-looking fellows where did that blonde go?"

"Did she just call Naruto-kun good-looking and handsome? Oh no! Not that he isn't, but Naruto-kun is mine!" Hinata's inner self raged. Well, more like nervously rung her hands together.

"He is over with the other girl," Kiba helpfully supplied.

Looking over the group saw Naruto standing next to Aki. Aki was standing completely still with her head tilted upwards. She was trembling slightly.

Turning to face the group, Naruto jerked his thumb at the girl and asked," Hey is she alright?"


	4. Meeting the Wraith!

Chapter 4 is finally here! And I must say me and southdakotaboy (yup, you guessed it, it's me, shkamaru15, this time) are most satisfied with the number of hits and story alerts we've been having! And keep the reviews coming!

Have we ever told you we don't own Naruto? (Although we wish we did. Yeah, that would be nice...)

Meeting the Wraith

Everyone was staring at Aki, who was sweating profusely.

"Aki, are you alright? Taka asked, concerned about her friend. "Why are you..."

"They're here..." Aki interrupted Taka in a very faint voice. "Wraith... The Wraith..."

Taka suddenly screamed in pure terror, as two mosquito-like space ships appeared out of nowhere. Kitamyia and Kitane immediately recognized the two ships and added their panicked voices to the screaming. When they saw Aki faint, all the doubt left their minds, the moment that they had all feared had finally arrived. It was the Wraith alright. They were here. With a strength born of desperation and raw terror Taka picked up her unconscious friend's limp body and slung her over her shoulder. Staggering under the weight Taka rejoined the others.

"Kitamya... Kitane... It's the Wraith, they're here! We need to run!" Taka shouted at her friends.

Hinata was watching the scene unfolding before her with a growing sense of dread. She didn't know what those flying metal carriages were and she didn't know why the girls were so scared, in short she didn't know anything. There was one thing she did know though and that was the fact that these Wraith were not going to be as friendly to her and her friends as the girls had been.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, as the three girls ran by, trying to escape something.

"It's the Wraith!" Kitamyia answered. "They're..." but before she could finish the sentence, a beam looking much like heat waves on a hot summers day, shot out of the front of one of the spaceships. It enveloped Kitamyia and she vanished before Hinata's astonished eyes.

"Kitamyia!" Kitane shouted, but seconds later she too was hit by the same beam, vanishing without a trace just as Kitamyia had.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, running towards her. With growing alarm he had witnessed Kitamyia and Kitane's disappearing as well. "What the hell's going AAAAAAARRGGH!" Now before Hinata's horrified eyes, Naruto became the third victim of the beam.

"Naruto-kun!!!" she screamed in despair. This couldn't have happened, Naruto couldn't have... he couldn't have...

"Hinata, what're you doing?" Kiba shouted, darting after Taka, who was still carrying Aki. "Take cover!" he ordered. Those were his last words before he too was hit by the beam. Less than a heart beat later Taka and Aki were hit as well.

And now Hinata just stood there, alone, at the mercy of the mosquito-ships, unable to move as the beam shot out one last time and claimed its' final victim.

..........................................................................................................

A sudden pain, as if she had been stung, and she was suddenly on Naruto's lap, in a small, strange looking room. The walls were like nothing Hinata had ever seen before. It looked and felt like they were inside a living animal.

Wait, Naruto's lap Hinata thought to herself. If she was sitting in his lap that meant that he was alive! Her precious Naruto-kun was alive. He was alive and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked. The concern in his voice took Hinata aback. Did Naruto care THAT much for her?

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, hugging him with all the strength she could gather. The hug didn't last for long though, for as soon as Hinata realized what she was doing she got as red as the reddest tomato, pulling herself free of Naruto, who had returned the embrace by that time, only managing not to faint because of the situation they were in. "W-where are w-we?" she asked.

"I think we're aboard that flying thing..." Naruto said letting the statement hang as he stared at Hinata. Hinata felt herself being pulled into his blue eyes. Shaking herself free of his gaze Hinata began to look around.

"W-where are K-kiba-kun and t-the others? I saw them disappear to."

"Two of the girls are over there..."answered Naruto. He pointed to a corner of the room, where Kitamyia and Kitane lay unconscious. "I don't know where Kiba is... but there were two of those flying things right? Kiba must be aboard the other one! Don't worry Hinata-chan." He said, pulling her into another embrace. This time Hinata could faint, and so she did.

..........................................................................................................

Meanwhile, in another small, strange room, Kiba came to his senses. He was lying down on the cold, damp floor; with a curious weight on his legs. Kiba knew it wasn't Akamaru's but for some reason it felt familiar. Opening his eyes Kiba saw that it was the girl he had met earlier. Since Taka was slowly waking up as well Kiba decided to remain silent. She shook her head, noticed where she was laying and looked at Kiba, who looked back at her, both of them began blushing, Taka more intensively than the dog boy.

"So we met again," Kiba said in a friendly tone.

At the sound of his voice Taka got up hurriedly and checked on the still unconscious Aki. Aki lay curled in a fetal position in a far corner of the room moaning softly.

"Where are we?" Kiba asked.

"We're in a Wraith Dartship," Taka said absentmindedly as she gently placed Aki's head in her lap and began to slowly stroke her hair.

"Ok," Kiba said trying to keep his temper in check." How about this, who are the Wraith?"

Taka's head snapped up and she simply stared at Kiba.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"What do you mean who are the Wraith?"

"Well it is a pretty simple question and Hinata did say we weren't from around here."

Taka felt hope flare in her chest. She thought, could these people be the ones that her people had heard rumors about. The ones who had begun to fight the Wraith? But, no if they were the same people he would already know about the Wraith wouldn't he. Taka felt the flicker of hope start to die in her chest.

Kiba watched the rapid play of emotions run across Taka's face. "Taka we really aren't from around here. We don't know who the Wraith are and if we're going to fight them we need to know who and what they are."

"Fight them? Fight them, no one fights the Wraith. Not if you want any of your people to survive the culling."

"The culling?" Kiba asked with concern in his voice. Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket and whined.

"Yes the Wraith survive by feeding on the life force of human beings. They go from planet to planet harvesting human beings as food. The only take so many people from each planet so as not to kill us all off." Taka sat up a little straighter and switched into what Kiba called teaching mode.

"The Wraith are an ancient people almost as old as the Gate Builders. Some people even think that the Gate Builders created the Wraith. They travel between planets aboard huge Hive ships. When they arrive at a planet they continually dial up the gate address so that people can't escape. Then they send out their Darts to capture anyone they can. After a day they move on to the next planet."

"Has anyone stood up to them or tried to fight them off?" Kiba asked.

"Sometimes you hear stories about a planet that tries, but they are always destroyed and any survivors that are off planet at the time are ruthlessly hunted down."

Before Taka could continue her story Kiba noticed a change in the background noise. He had been hearing a steady high pitched whine it now was overpowered by a deep throbbing hum.

At that moment Aki sat straight up and announced "We're here." Just as quickly all life left her face and she stared vacantly off into the distance.

After an hour long wait the door split in two and snapped open. Through the door marched four muscle bound monstrosities. They were a pale grayish green in color with long white hair. Their faces were hidden behind white masks. The masks looked like they were made out of bone. Each guard was armed with a long staff like weapon. Kiba automatically assumed they were much more dangerous than they looked. Without a sound the guards split off two to a side and pointed their weapons at the little group.

Kiba's attention was snapped back to the door as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Another figure was entering the room. He was markedly different from the first four Wraith. He was more normally proportioned and his face was not covered. He was a darker shade of gray green and he wore a long, leather like trench coat. His face had a series of gill like slits running up each side of his face.

"Get up! You'll be seeing the Queen now." He said, smirking maliciously.

He escorted the three humans out of the cell and out of the mosquito like Dart ship and into the mother ship. They began marching through a large bay, along the way they met Naruto and the others. They were also being escorted by a squad of Wraith Guards. The second squad was also led by one of the different looking Wraith. The two leaders had a short conversation the second Wraith officer strode off leaving his men with the first officer. Turning the officer led the group into a corridor. As they marched down the corridor Kiba noticed many smaller corridors branching off. His acute hearing enabled him to hear far off wails and screams of terror and pain. With a growing sense of horror Kiba realized that Taka had been telling the absolute truth when she had told him the Wraith used human beings as food.

Naruto tilted his head every time they passed one of the corridors. He too could hear the far off sounds, gulping down his anxiety he looked over at Hinata who was helping Kitane and Kitamyia. Hinata felt his eyes upon her and glanced over at him. Naruto felt the now familiar tightening of his chest that he got lately. It always seemed to happen when he would look at Hinata. Naruto saw the concerned and worried expression on her face and flashed her his most confident grin. At that moment Naruto promised himself that he wouldn't let any harm come to Hinata.

After a short, five minute walk, they arrived at the end of the corridor. Standing in front of a large and imposing door were two more of the muscle bound guards. Without seeming to receive any orders the guard on the left made a swiping motion with his hand over a panel at the edge of the door. The door silently slid open. It was impossible to see what lay in the darkness beyond.

Turning to face them the Wraith officer gave them a cruel smirk and motioned for them to enter. "The Queen is waiting..."


	5. Christmas Update

Hello Loyal Readers;

Do to some technical problems and the upcoming Christmas Holidays we will be running a little late with Chapter 5. It is only about ¼ done as of right now. We plan on publishing sometime after Christmas but before the New Year.

We would like to thank everyone who has written reviews for us. They have been greatly appreciated and helpful. We would also like to thank all those who have added us to their communities, their favorite authors list, and their story alert list. Lastly we would like to thank everyone who has read our story.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

From Southdakotaboy and Maru


	6. What would Sheppard do?

Here is the next chapter of our story. Sorry for the extra delay I hope you all had as an exciting a Holiday season as we did. Well this chapter really lets Hinata shine. It is also a big fighting chapter. Reviews are welcome as always.

Remember we don't own Naruto. Please excuse us while we go drown ourselves in leftover eggnog because of that fact.

**What Would Sheppard Do?**

Naruto looked at the dark and foreboding entry way. He cast a quick glance at Kiba who nodded silently in return. With that bit of silent communication out of the way Naruto strode boldly into the darkness with Kiba following at a more sedate pace. Hinata brought up the rear as she gently guided the distraught girls along.

Hinata was very worried; she had caught the rapid exchange of danger signals between Kiba and Naruto. She was frustrated with the lack of information about the situation they were in. It was obvious from the state the four other girls in their little party that they were in grave danger, but Hinata was unable to find out what that danger was. Before she could continue her train of thought they suddenly entered a large room.

Standing at the front of the room on a slightly raised platform was the first female Wraith that Hinata had seen. She was definitely female, one only had to look at her chest to see that. Otherwise she looked remarkably like the other two Wraith "officers" that they had seen. Hinata could also sense that they were not alone with the Queen. All along the walls were large alcoves. While she couldn't see inside them she could sense that they were filled with Wraith guards.

"Hey Old Lady!" Naruto shouted at the lady Wraith standing in front of him. "What do you want with us?"

"My My such a brave little boy. So full of spirit of youth," said the Queen as she slowly walked towards the group "I think I will save you for last."

"Hey do you think she knows Lee?" Naruto stage whispered to Kiba. Kiba gave Naruto a dirty look in return and hissed, "Naruto would you shut up!"

Hinata meanwhile had kept her eye on the Queen. She had slowly moved past the two quarrelling boys and was now standing in front of Kitamyia. As she watched Hinata was reminded of a snake getting ready to eat a small mouse. The Queen was the first to break the silence.

"I think I will start with you." With blinding speed her left hand shot forward and struck Kitamyia in the chest near her heart.

Before Hinata's astonished eyes and to her growing horror Kitamyia began to rapidly age. In the space of a few seconds Kitamyia went from a youthful looking girl to and ancient crone. Dropping Kitamyia to the ground the Wraith Queen moved several steps away. Naruto instantly rushed to her side. Gently pulling her into his arms Naruto checked for some sign of life. After a few moments he eased Kitamyia's lifeless body to the ground. Naruto slowly stood and turned towards the Wraith Queen, Hinata could feel the waves of killer intent rolling of of Naruto. The Queen must have felt it to because she wheeled around to face Naruto.

Raising his arm and pointing his finger at the Queen "I will never forgive you!"

"Forgive me? Ha I don't want or need your forgiveness! What I and my brethren want is your life force," announced the Queen as she slowly began to walk forward.

"Oh ya you and what army?" Naruto shouted back at her.

Stopping in her tracks the Queen answered, "What army? Why this army." With a wave of her hand Wraith warriors began to emerge from the darkness. Instinctively the small band of friends pulled together Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru facing outward. Their stances were loose and ready, the girls were a huddled mass in the center, and Naruto was standing defiantly just outside the little circle.

Suddenly one of the Wraith officers leapt at Hinata. Hinata focused her chakara into her hands. As the officer reached for her she slapped his hand aside and took advantage of the opening to strike his chest with all of her might. The officer flew backwards his face a mixture of surprise and pain. He disappeared into the darkness. Hinata heard the sodden thump of his body striking an unseen wall. Knowing that the numbers were against them Hinata launched herself at the rest of the surprised and shocked Wraith in front of her. Behind her she could hear her teammates leaping into action as well.

"Jujin Bunshin," shouted Kiba. Hinata could feel the rage coming from Kiba and Akamaru as they transformed. They wasted no time in going after their enemies. In a blur of motion three of the Wraith guards went down in a fountain of blood that sprayed across the floor.

Hinata heard Naruto scream out his favorite ninjutsu as he moved to attack the oncoming Wraith, "Rasengan". Risking a quick glance over her shoulder at her crush Hinata watched as Naruto hit another one of the officers square in the chest. His chest exploded throwing gore everywhere. Naruto landed lightly on his feet and swiftly pivoted to attack the guard who had been next to the officer. The guard desperately tried to bring his weapon around to no avail. Naruto landed a crushing kick to the guard's hip. The blow crushed the bone and flung the now crippled guard to the floor with enough force to cause him to slide out of sight.

"No! Please! Don't!"

Hinata spun back around as she heard the terrified plea for mercy coming from Taka. Cowering before a Wraith Officer and another trio of guards the remaining three girls clung to each other as the officer raised his arm to strike. Sprining into action Hinata formed the seals for a modified form of the Kawarimi no Jutsu Hinata. Hinata was grimly amused by the bewildered expression on the face of the officer as he suddenly realized that he was now confronting her rather than the terrified girls. Not wishing to lose her advantage she struck. Her first blow landed on the officer's chin, shattering the lower part of his face, breaking his neck, and tossing him into the air. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Hinata. She watched as the officer's now lifeless body arced through the air over the heads of his men.

Relying on her years of academy training Hinata launched a powerful series of blows and kicks at the stunned guards. Her first victim was the middle guard, landing a solid kick to his stomach she watched as he doubled over spewing what she took to be blood from behind his mask. Turning to the second guard she closed in and delivered a rapid series of strikes to where his chakra points would have been. She watched as the guard simply collapsed in on himself. Shifting her attention to the third and final guard she saw that he had managed to bring his strange looking weapon around, oddly enough he was pointing the blunt end towards her while the sharp end rested along the side of his shoulder. Just as she was about to attack a bolt of what looked like lightning shot out from the end of the staff towards her. Without a moment's hesitation Hinata bent over backwards at the waist. As the bolt flew over her she could feel her skin go all tingly. The feeling reminded her of how her feet would feel when they had gone to sleep. Somehow Hinata knew that if one of those beams touched her it wouldn't be as harmless as a sleeping foot. Before the guard could fire again Hinata closed with him. Focusing her chakra into her hand she slammed her open palm onto his chest and forced her chakra outward. She could feel his internal organs burst under the pressure in the brief instant before he flew backwards.

Hinata paused to take a breath and check on her teammates. She slowly became more aware of her surroundings as she came off of her combat high. Sometime during her fight the lights had come on at full strength giving her a full view of the room that they were in for the first time. The floor and in some cases the walls were covered with the corpses of Wraith Officers and guards. The girls were still huddled in the center of the room under the watchful eyes of an exhausted looking Kiba and Akamaru. Catching her eye Kiba jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Following the direction of his thumb Hinata saw Naruto along with several of his clones.

Hinata barely recognized him. He was surrounded by a evil looking red chakra. Sensing her attention Naruto's head whipped around. He didn't look quite human, in fact he reminded her of Kiba when he was in his beast clone form. The red chakra was at such a powerful level that it only added to the image. Within moments of spotting her Naruto began to visibly relax. As she watched he slowly reverted back to her beloved Naruto-kun. Suddenly his clones disappeared in a series of pops and puffs of smoke. Naruto staggered slightly as he absorbed his clone's memories. Forgetting her usual shyness Hinata rushed to his side.

"Naruto-kun are you alright!" Hinata shouted. Suddenly she became aware of the howling of sirens in the room and it seemed throughout the ship.

"Guys we have to get out of here," said Kiba as he came up behind them. "Akamaru and I can't take this much longer and there are many more guards coming. I don't think we can take much more of a pounding from those lightening throwers."

"Let's head back to the ships maybe we can make one work and get out of here," Hinata said. "Naruto, can you help with the girls?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said as he formed the needed hand seals. Instantly, seven clones popped into existence. Pointing to several of them Naruto ordered, "You three go carry the girls, the rest of you hold off the guards while we get out of here!" The clones rushed off to their tasks.

"What happened to the Queen?" asked Hinata.

"She escaped sometime during the fight. What a coward." Answered Kiba. "We better get going they are going to be here in a few seconds.

Swiftly and without a backward glance the small band moved out the door they had entered, heading back towards the ships.

"Rodney go fix the transport beam, Rodney go fix the internal sensors, Rodney go take the Puddle Jumper out and test the engines, Crap!" Rodney was unhappy and in typical Rodney fashion was letting everyone know it. Well not everyone he admitted to himself that would be hard to do since he was the only one of the team to have been captured by the Wraith.

Gathering up his meager supply of scavenged tools, Rodney tried to ignore the blaring alarms as he worked to open the door to the interrogation room. The day had finally started to look up. First Sheppard had assigned him to take the most unreliable Puddle Jumper out on a trip to the sun and back to test its engines. Next those engines had failed, right when he found himself staring face to face with a Wraith Hive ship.

When he had found himself being strapped to a table next to a bunch of very unpleasant looking tools, he had thought that he was going to die in this miserable excuse for a galaxy.

"Its' all Sheppard's fault, we could have tested the engines at Atlantis safe and sound in my lab, but noooo he has to have them tested under field conditions. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? What good does it do to have the smartest man in this galaxy or any other galaxy for that matter, when you won't listen to them?"

His luck had suddenly taken a turn for the better when alarms had suddenly started blaring. The Wraith that had been getting ready to interrogate him had left so fast they forgot to completely strap him down. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he had wasted no time in leaving.

"Damn!" Rodney swore to himself.

As he cautiously looked into the main hanger bay he could see the Puddle Jumper sitting off by itself. Unfortunately there were about ten guards between him and it.

"Now what would Sheppard do in a case like this?" Rodney mumbled to himself. He suddenly stiffened as he heard a male voice behind him.

"I don't know who Sheppard is or what he would do, but I know what we are going to do."


	7. Hi There

Well hello there everyone. Sorry for the wait for the next chapter. We have repeatedly flogged ourselves with dental floss (Oh the pain! Oh the horror!). Now that that is out of the way, we don't own Naruto. If we ever hit the right lottery numbers though that might change.

**Hi there!**

Rodney couldn't help himself, he screamed like a little girl," eeeeeee!" before he could finish his screaming a powerful hand clamped itself over his mouth. In the hanger the Wraith guards glanced up. In the distance more faint wails could be heard echoing throughout the ship. At the sound of the screaming the guards returned to their positions.

"Be quiet idiot! Are you trying to get us caught?" hissed the owner of the hand.

Rodney stared at the tattooed young man who was now holding him firmly against the wall. Looking over his shoulder he could see that the young man, no more like a teenager thought Rodney idly, had a small group of companions in tow. They all looked rather worse for wear.

From what he could see there were four girls, three of the girls looked like they were barley aware of what was happening. They were being helped by a set of blond twins, no wait triplets. The other girl reminded him of Teyla in a way. She had that same sense of quiet, peaceful calm that Teyla had flavored with just a hint of menace lurking just behind the calm exterior.

"Who are you?" asked the tattooed teen, Rodney just stared at him. "I asked you who you are, answer me." His hand squeezed even tighter, Rodney could feel the pain starting to build. Suddenly Rodney heard a growling sound, glancing down he say a huge white dog. _"Oh great! Dogs too."_

"Kiba-kun… Kiba-kun he can't answer you with your hand over his mouth."

Kiba looked at Hinata for a moment and then with a slightly embarrassed smile took his hand off of the man's mouth. "Not a sound out of you! Now who are you?"

"Is he always this stupid or did I just catch him on a good day?" asked the man, looking at Hinata.

"Kiba-kun" Hinata said, stopping Kiba from smacking the man. "Don't call Kiba-kun stupid." Hinata ordered the stranger. She studied him closely. He was middle aged, with a slight belly and brown hair. While he was clearly frightened he was still studying his surroundings very carefully. Hinata could tell that he was very intelligent, but very uncomfortable with the idea of personal danger.

"Are you a prisoner of the Wraith too?" Hinata asked, trying to ease the tension and put everyone at ease.

"What was your first clue? The fact that I was trying to hide from them or… I don't know… maybe the fact that I'm not a Wraith." Rodney shot back.

Kiba smacked the man in the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Why do you think I did it Mr. OH so smart!" Kiba shot back.

By this time the rest of the group had formed a tight little huddle. Hinata knew she had to gain control of the situation quickly or they would be discovered. She decided to take a risk and see if the new addition to their group had any ideas.

"Ok, fine you're an escaped prisoner too. The question is do you know of a way to escape?"

"Well if we can get to the Puddle Jumper and outside of the ship I should be able to at least hide us for a while."

"Why only a while?" Hinata asked.

"Well with the Wraith keeping the gate open they can keep us from leaving and the Jumper has limited supplies, we would run out of food sometime."

"So if we get to this Puddle Jumper we can at least buy ourselves some time." Hinata said to herself. "Ok where is this Puddle Jumper?" Hinata stared at the man in the hope that he would take the hint and tell them his name.

"It's in there," Rodney answered the young girl who seemed to be the leader of the group. He was struck by her eyes. They had no pupils, but she was obviously not blind. He noticed that she seemed to be waiting for him to say something. "What?"

Kiba couldn't believe it, this man was more socially dumb than Naruto. Kiba hadn't thought that was even humanly possible. Getting ready to hit the man in the head again Kiba felt a hand on his arm. Looking back along the arm he saw it was Taka. With a shy smile that somehow told him to wait she turned to address the strange, older man.

"My name is Taka, these are my friends Aki, Kitane, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto," pointing to each in turn.

"I'm Rodney…Rodney McKay. Hey what's with you guys only having one name?" Rodney pointed to Naruto and his two remaining clones.

"Let's not worry about that now," said Kiba. "Let's just take out the guards, grab this Jumper thing and get out of here." Kiba stood up and got ready to go through the door.

"No," hissed Rodney. He grabbed Kiba's jacket and yanked him back. "The ship's damaged we have to get to it without the guards seeing us so I can fix it."

"Hey leave that to me," said Naruto joining the conversation for the first time. "You guys just be ready. Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Suddenly there were a dozen more Naruto clones.

Rodney just stared in slack jawed disbelief. What in the hell had the kid just done?

"Everyone we'll lead the guards off and then you guys run to the Puddle Jumper." Naruto moved to the front of his clones prepairing to charge out into the large room.

"No, Naruto just let your clones do it we need you to be here in case he gets this thing of his running, we don't want to have to wait for you if we have a chance to make a break for it." Kiba said. Naruto looked defiant.

"P…P…Please Naruto-kun, listen to Kiba." Hinata couldn't believe herself. She was telling her precious Naruto-kun what to do. This was heady stuff, no wonder those girls she had overheard one day at the bath house had liked it so much. She couldn't quite remember what they had called it. It had just been some letters. S and…what was that other letter?

Naruto watched Hinata as she seemed to drift off to somewhere else. For some reason Hinata's cheeks had a red glow to them. "Ok Hinata, whatever you say." Naruto felt strangely happy to be doing what Hinata had asked of him.

Turning his attention back to his clones Naruto began issuing orders. Within moments his clones began their mission of distraction. Leaping through the door the twelve clones rushed across the distance separating them from the guards. The guards reacted with surprising speed. One guard managed to get off several shots with his weapon. Both shots hit clones and caused them to disappear in puffs of smoke. The smoke however, let the rest of the clones close in on the guards. The clones began to swarm over the four guards, kunai flashing as they stabbed repeatedly into the Wraith. Within moments all but one of the guards was down.

As the last guard battled the remaining clones, Rodney led everyone towards the Puddle Jumper trying to stay out of sight as much as possible. They quickly reached what looked to be the back of a long, green tube. Without a moment's hesitation Rodney touched a pad located about half way up the side, as soon as his hand touched it the back of the tube opened up.

"Everyone inside," ordered Rodney, waving to everyone frantically.

As they piled into the Jumper Naruto took a moment to complete the final part of his plan. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Suddenly the whole hanger was filled with Naruto clones. The final guard had just enough time to be surprised before the clones finished him off.

"Ok you guys go kill these guys," Naruto shouted at one side of the room as he pointed towards one of the doors leading out. Turning, he pointed to the door they had just come through and shouted, "You guys go kill those guys!" As soon as the sound of his voice died away the army of clones leapt into motion, clawing and fighting among themselves as they jostled each other in the doorway.

Naruto turned and casually walked up the ramp into the back of their new hiding place. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Urgent and angry voices drew his attention to the front of the Jumper. He saw Rodney holding a metallic object in his hands.

"What do you mean we can't go anywhere!" Screamed Kiba at Rodney. "I thought you said you could get us out of here!"

" I can you twit, but not before I fix this," Rodney brandished the cloaking device at the tattooed brat in front of him. "The Wraith ripped this out and until I can fix it all we would be is target practice for them."

"How long will it take?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe a couple of hours," snarled Rodney. He turned the cloaking device over in his hands doing a hurried inspection for any signs of damage.

"The treasure chest!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice. Grabbing Hinata's shoulders Naruto yelled "The treasure chest, Hinata-chan we lost the treasure chest!" Letting her go Naruto spun around and sprinted back the way he had came, only to run into the closed hatch of the Jumper at full speed.

Everyone including Rodney winced


	8. Of Chests and Other Surprises

Disclaimer: Here is the next installment of our story. We wish to say thank you for all the great comments we have received so far. We also wish to say that we don't own Naruto or Stargate Atlantis.

Authors note: While we do wish to be as faithful to both shows as possible this is fan fiction and since neither of us are hardcore fans we are sorry for any of the technical details we get wrong. We feel that a good story can be told even if we get a few of the details wrong, we hope you enjoy.

Now on with the story!

**Of Chests and other Surprises!**

"Oww ow ow," moaned Naruto from the floor. Sitting up he began to rub the rapidly forming bump on his head.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a sympathetic voice "a…ar…are you alright?"

Turning on his trade mark smile Naruto beamed at Hinata. "Sure thing Hinata-chan. It is just a little bump that's all! That's not important," Naruto continued as he jumped up to his feet, "we've got to go find the chest or we will be sent back to the Academy!"

Hinata and Kiba shot horrified looks at each other. In all the chaos they had completely forgotten about their mission.

"What should we do?" asked Hinata.

"That's easy you and I will go look for it!" Naruto said.

"Why do you go get to look for it?" asked Kiba.

"Well, with Hinata's eyes and my clones we can cover a lot of ground and I can get us out of any trouble."

Kiba looked at Naruto for a moment and then nodded his head. _"Wow, when did Naruto start to get smart?"_

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto shouted. In a rush, he grabbed Hinata's hand, something which didn't go unnoticed by her. A slight blush found its way to her face, but she held back the stuttering and the other negative effects of her shyness. _"Now is not the time,"_ she told her self firmly they had to focus on their objective.

"Hey how do we get out of this thing!" Naruto shouted at Rodney.

"Are you crazy? It is crawling with Wraith outside!" Rodney shouted.

"Who you calling crazy!" Naruto shouted back.

Hinata knew that she needed to calm Naruto down and reassure their new friend. "Naruto please," Hinata urged as she gently laid a hand on his arm. Amazingly Naruto calmed down without a word, he was giving her the strangest look. Hinata felt herself being drawn deeper into his brilliant blue eyes.

"AHEM!, Earth to star crossed lovers."

Hinata snapped back to reality at the sound of Rodney's voice. Blushing deeply she fought to stay conscious, looking at the floor and rapidly pushing her fingers together seemed to help her gather her thoughts.

"Are they always like this?" Rodney asked Kiba. "Never mind," interrupting Kiba before he could do more than open his mouth, "we don't have time for you guys to go wandering around looking for some chest!"

Kiba stepped forward and gave Rodney his best killing stare, everyone in the Puddle Jumper could feel the waves of killer intent rolling off of Kiba. "First off who do you think you are telling us what we can and can't do?" not pausing to give Rodney a chance to answer Kiba continued. "Secondly, in case you haven't noticed we are Shinobi of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. I think we can handle a few Wraith!"

"Right! Have fun looking around then." Rodney said with as much dignity as he could muster. "Just don't blame me when we all get killed." Without a further word he hit the control panel and opened the rear hatch.

"Let's go Hinata." Naruto again grabbed her hand and rushed down the ramp and into the hanger bay. Half way across the cavernous room he suddenly stopped. Looking at Hinata rather sheepishly he asked, "Do you have any idea which way to go?"

Hinata knew this was her chance to show Naruto that she wasn't useless like her Father always told her. Hinata began to scan the ship with her Byakugan. The treasure box however, was nowhere in sight. Hinata's Kekkei Genkai had limits, and the Wraith mothership was simply to huge for her to scan all at once. One important thing that she did learn was that they were near the bottom of the ship. "Naruto we need to go up."

"Right, let's go that way," Naruto answered pointing to a shadowy walkway near the ceiling on the far side of the room.

"Ok," Hinata answered. Without any further discussion they leapt up to the walkway to continue their search.

Watching from the top of the ramp Rodney stared in utter astonishment as the two young teens seemed to blur before his very eyes and suddenly re appear on the upper walkway. In seconds they were out of sight. Moving back into the Jumper he closed the hatch. The strange boy Kiba was kneeling next to the three girls deep in conversation. Picking up the cloaking device he began the time consuming task of reattaching all the wires.

Naruto and Hinata sped through the dimly light passageway Hinata constantly looking for Wraith soldiers. In the distance they could hear the sounds of fighting echoing down the hallways.

"Neh! Looks like my clones are keeping those Wraith guys busy! Right Hinata-chan!"

"Yes they are Naruto-kun." Hinata replied in a firm voice. She did much but talking to Naruto when they had a job to do. This was the perfect chance to work on being strong around Naruto. She would show him that she could be a good team member. Turning her head toward Naruto decided to suggest how they should begin their search.

"Naruto-kun why don't you keep watch so no one sneaks up on us while I use my Byakugan to search the rooms."

Naruto looked at her blankly for a few moments before speaking. "I never thought about that. Wow Hinata-chan your smart! That's a great idea."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's words of praise. She sucked up his words like a sponge sucks up water. She only ever really got any encouragement from her team-mates and Sensei, never from her family so it was doubly nice to hear it coming from her crush.

"That sounds good to me Naruto-kun." Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan. She looked for the fastes route to the top of the ship.

"We should go this way," Hinata said after a few moments.

"Right!" Naruto answered.

Naruto and Hinata after several minutes reached a gloomy hallway at what Hinata assured him was the top of the ship. The pair began to systematically began to search room after room. Many were empty or filled with things that they didn't understand. They soon approached the last room.

"Naruto-kun there it is!" Hinata whispered in an excited voice.

Without waiting for her Naruto burst through the door. Naruto spotted the chest sitting on a small raised platform along the wall to his right. Not seeing any obvious traps Naruto rushed over and picked it up. Turning around he spotted Hinata by the doorway. She was just standing there with her mouth slightly open and a stunned expression on her face.

"Neh! Hinata-chan whats wrong?" he asked very concerned. Hinata didn't answer, instead she slowly raised her arm and pointed. Naruto slowly turned around and finally noticed his surroundings.

"Hinata-chan."

"Y..YE..YES Naruto-kun."

"Is this what their talking about when they say Outer Space?"

"I think so."

"Big isn't it."

"You could say that." Hinata answered as she and Naruto stood at the edge of the narrow walkway. Hinata wasn't sure what was holding the air in place but whatever it was it wasn't a window. In front of them stretching out farther than she had ever thought possible were stars. She looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at her, in an unspoken agreement they stepped up to the edge and looked down, and down, and down. After a few seconds they both stepped back.

"So wanna go back inside?" Naruto asked in a subdued voice.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea." Hinata answered.

Clutching the chest in his arms Naruto and Hinata hurried back through the door and off the observation deck.

**Author's Note. **Sorry for the long wait for the update. Had some rather bad writer's block and some other things came up. I will try and keep this updated on a more regular basis. I plan on finishing this story and turning it into a series.

Hey shkamaru15 buddy drop me a line if you still want to work on this story. I lost your email. Thanks.


End file.
